Lean On Me
by BlueMoonDuchess
Summary: My first Rocket Power fic. Lars and Twister's parents are in critical condition. Can the brothers pull together in their times of need? Please read and review! Thanks! Chapter 6 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Rocket Power belongs to Nickelodeon, (I think).  
  
A/N: Hi everyone, this is my first Rocket Power fic. If you don't like it please don't flame, tell me how to improve, it's nicer that way ya know? Also I haven't read many Rocket Power stories so I'm real sorry if this has already been done. But I'll take it off right away if it has. And now the story.  
  
Twister and Otto catched up with Reggie and Sam who were already in the lunch room eating. Luckily for them the two grades shared the same lunch period so they could always hang with their buds.  
  
"Hey guys", said Twister, "What's up?"  
  
"I got an A", exclaimed Sam waving it around like a fan.  
  
"You have how many of those", asked Otto, "Doesn't it eventually lose its appeal?"  
  
"Leave it to my brother to ruin a good mood", muttered Reggie.  
  
The conversation would have taken off from there and ended in some sort of competition, (usually who could eat the most in the littlest amount of time) but the school speak came on.  
  
"Would Lauserus and Maurice Rodreguiz please come to the main office? Thank you that'll be all."  
  
"Aw man", muttered Twister, "What'd I do now and I thought I told them to call me Twister!"  
  
"Don't worry Twist", said Otto, "You're probably getting picked up early ya know, because you're brother was called. Don't sweat it!"  
  
"Oh cool! Thanks bye guys!"  
  
However Otto couldn't have been more wrong. Twister approached the main office and something he could never have expected happened.  
  
Lars came out of the principals office, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Come on Twist", he said, "We got to talk."  
  
His voice was unusually gentle, and his eyes saddened. Lars brought Twister to the parking lot of the school where his car was. Usually when Lars was with his brother he couldn't stop talking about himself or how negative his brother was. However this time things were different. He didn't even give a hint to any ridicule or self praise. For what seemed like forever they made it to the jeep. The two jumped in. Lars threw his head against the seat cushion and gave a big breath out.  
  
"Lars what's wrong?"  
  
"Twist uh, mom and dad got into an accident on their way to work."  
  
"They what?"  
  
"There was a hold up on the bus. A few people got shot."  
  
"Oh yeah I heard about that! Everyone at school was talking about it."  
  
"Twist, two of the people hit were mom and dad."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"They're in the hospital, in critical condition."  
  
"What? NO! This can't be happening! NO you're lying! YOU'RE LYING!"  
  
"Twister! Would I make something like this up?! Give me a little more credit you, asshole!"  
  
Twister started at his brother unbelievingly, not at the concept of his parents in the hospital, he hadn't realized the danger yet, but at his brother's tone of voice.  
  
"Twist I um, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm just real upset. We're all each other got so I shouldn't be picking on you."  
  
"You're not kidding are you?"  
  
"Fraid not."  
  
Twister looked away, he didn't want his big brother to see him cry. Sure he always said that his brother was a pain, and that he couldn't stand him, but nonetheless he was his big brother, and he looked up to him, and he sure as hell didn't want to see him cry.  
  
There was a deathly silence until Lars started the car's engine up.  
  
"Mr. Rocket is letting us stay with him, so we don't have to take a road trip to Clio's."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. He uh let me have a key apparently and said to the principal that we could make ourselves at home. We'll be sleeping in the guest room; in the same bed."  
  
Lars started up the engine and drove home. Unlike all the other times the car went at the actual speed limit and not twice the limit. The trip home was painstakingly silent, filled with anxiety, fear, and sorrow. It was horrible to have to wait. Twister just wished that they would either die or live, but none of this waiting. It drove him nuts. If they were going to die, then get it over with, they didn't have to drag out and force-feed him some tiny bit of hope.  
  
Lars pulled up to their driveway.  
  
"I thought you said we were staying at the Rockets", said Twister.  
  
"I changed my mind", said Lars, "I'm in charge of this family now, and we are not going to be dependent on another."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. I'll take care of you okay?"  
  
"Lars come on, give it rest. They're going to offer us free food and a free place to sleep at night."  
  
"You are more then welcome to leave, but I think you're going to stay."  
  
"How are you so sure?"  
  
"Because you're my brother. I know we don't like each other much but we're still brothers. Now a crisis has come and we're going to stick together because we're stronger than that, understand?"  
  
Twister nodded amazed at his brother's perspective and such insightful words. Maybe things would work out. The two climbed out of the car and entered their home. The house that used to have such a loving family to hold inside might never have that again. A mother screaming at her boys to clean their rooms, and a father screaming to do the chores and then two parents laughing about their sons was the life they knew. It was paradise, their home. But home sure did have a different meaning now.  
  
When they moved to Ocean Shores Twister was quite skeptical about leaving his friends, and people whom he had grown up with. He had deeply protested that they were his best friends and that was his home. His mother in response told him that home was where the family was. But now there was no family, so was there a home?  
  
Twister decided to lay off of the deep topics and hope for the best, but now it was hard to do that. Being optimistic was a twenty-four hour job, a job he had always full-filled. Being the happy go lucky one, the one who's full of life. However the sparkle in his eye had vanished and been replaced with reality. Lars flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.  
  
"Sit down", he said.  
  
Twister eyes pratically bulged out of his. Lars never ever let Twister do anything with him, never less invited him.  
  
Twister obeyed, "So what are we watching?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Well neither one of them were up to watching "whatever". What they wanted to do was cry, and cry their hearts out, but they couldn't, there was a knot in their throat that wouldn't let them. They didn't' know what to do. So they slept. The two fell asleep on the couch for two hours. Twister had fallen asleep on Lars' stomach which usually would have been quite embarrassing for the two of them but under such circumstances, Lars was grateful for the "teddy bear", and Twister was grateful for the comfort.  
  
Lars awoke to the sound of the doorbell, (Twister did not being a heavy sleeper). When Lars saw his brother on his stomach he did something funny, he smiled. He gently nudged his brother to awake.  
  
"Huh wha", said Twister.  
  
"Twist", said Lars, "Come on kid wake up."  
  
Twister immediately snapped to when he found himself on his older brother. He also found himself blushing to quite an extent.  
  
"Hey", said Lars smoothly, "Don't worry about it."  
  
The doorbell rang once more.  
  
"I'm going to go get that", said Lars, "I'll be right back, and then we'll order some pizza okay?"  
  
Twister nodded.  
  
Lars got up to answer the door. Surprisingly he found Twister's friends, (Reggie, Otto and Sammy), Mr. Rocket and Officer Shirley.  
  
"Hey there Lars", said Mr. Rocket.  
  
"Mr. Rocket, um hi."  
  
"Look I thought you were going to be staying over at my place tonight."  
  
"Well see about that-"  
  
"Can we see Twister", asked Otto impatiently, "Can we, can we, can we?"  
  
"Whatever", yawned Lars, "He's in the living room."  
  
The three darted towards their friends.  
  
"Hey Twist", said Otto sympathetically.  
  
"Hey man", said Sammy.  
  
"Hi Twist", said Reggie gently.  
  
"Hey guys", replied Twister tiredly and sadly.  
  
"We heard what happened", said Reggie.  
  
"Yeah word spreads fast", said Sammy.  
  
"You okay buddy", asked Otto.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, whatever", sniffled Twist.  
  
"You know it's okay to cry in front of us", said Otto, "We don't mind. I wouldn't think any less of you, ya know that right."  
  
Twister smiled at his best friend, "So what was like, losing your mom?"  
  
"Harsh", admitted Reggie, "But we pulled through. We're a family."  
  
"So how's Lars been treating you", asked Otto, "I'll kill him if he gives you a hard time or anything because if he doe-"  
  
"No", shouted Twister, "He's actually being real cool, and he's letting me do stuff with him. People act different in different times. Like you said, families pull together."  
  
  
  
~Front Door~  
  
  
  
"Lars", said Mr. Rocket, "I think it's a good idea if you stay over at my place."  
  
"Thanks for the invite Mr. Rocket but I'm cool with the whole independent thing, so I'm going to stay here."  
  
"Honey", said Officer Shirley, "I really insist that you stay over at Mr. Rocket's house."  
  
"Look", said Lars, "I'm grateful and all for your invitation, but Twister and I are more than fine being over here by ourselves. I'm seventeen I can take care of myself and my baby brother. It's not like he's in diapers."  
  
"Yes I understand that", said Mr. Rocket, "But come on, just come on over to my place, okay?"  
  
"Look I'm really not in the mood for this; I tried to be polite but screw it cause it ain't working. My parents are in the hospital, do you understand that? I don't have time for your pity and what you want. Right now I-"  
  
"Son please", said Mr. Rocket noticing Lars on the verge of tears.  
  
"No", shouted Lars, "I don't need your pity, house, food or anything! I want to stay here! This is my house, my home, and my family. I don't need you people!"  
  
"Okay there's no need to raise our voices here", said Officer Shirley, "Let's try and calm down, and we can sort through this -"  
  
"LET'S? This has nothing to do with you people! My parents are dying and you're telling me to calm down?"  
  
Raymundo embraced Lars tightly in a hug, "Listen to me", he said gently but firmly, "I know what you're going through. It was like this when I lost my wife. But you can't do this to yourself. You can get upset, that's natural but don't make stupid decisions here. I'm your neighbor and I am going help you."  
  
He pulled him out the hug and put his hands on his shoulders, "Now go recollect yourself, and gather you and your brothers things. Come over to my place in thirty minutes, understand? Oh and get my kids and Sammy out of there."  
  
Lars nodded, shocked at the incident and left.  
  
"I'm glad I didn't have to force him over", said Shirley, "I hate putting kids with custody."  
  
"Must be horrible."  
  
"Oh it is. Believe me it is. Anyway I have to go, but I give you props for that, that was real cool what you said to that kid. Good job. Bye now."  
  
"Bye Shirley."  
  
In a brief second the other children came storming out of the house.  
  
"Hey Raymundo", said Otto, "What's up? Why are we getting kicked out?"  
  
"I know you want to be there for Twister", said Mr. Rocket, "But right now, they need some time for themselves. They'll be over in thirty minutes. In the mean time make the guest room look welcoming."  
  
"Will do dad, will do."  
  
But trying to hide your emotions from the world is a dangerous thing, but hiding them from yourself is even more grave. Something Twister will soon find out.  
  
A/N: I have a few more chapters planned out with some angst, but if you don't like I won't continue. But if you did read the story, please review it! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad you liked it, and I'm real glad that this hasn't been done before. I read all of the reviews and decided to use what everyone's input on the story. I don't want to give it away though, so I'm not going to tell ya right away what's going to happen. Thanks guys!  
  
  
  
Ray went into the bathroom and through up. He felt sick to his stomach. He had lost his wife some time ago, but had never really got over it. That was just something he had never been able to do. But now it was like it was playing it's self over again only this time he was the one watching the movie and not acting it out. He had to watch behind a screen TV of two boys lives come crashing down. Good boys, not bad ones, a little crazy and wild but down in their hearts they were good kids. What did they ever do to deserve this?  
  
Finally the doorbell rang. Otto and Reggie, (Sam had gone home) ran down the stairs to invite their guests in. Ray came out of the bathroom to say hello.  
  
"Hey Otto", said Twister weakly.  
  
"Hey best bro", asked Otto, "How cool is this? We're going to have so much fun!"  
  
Twister hung his head. Reggie pulled her brother away into a corner.  
  
"Can you say not helping", she asked.  
  
"What", asked Otto.  
  
"This is not a party Otto! This is not supposed to be fun. They're upset, can't you see that?"  
  
Otto rolled his eyes but decided to lay off on Twist.  
  
"So where are we sleeping", asked Lars.  
  
"This way", said Ray, "Just follow me; Reggie, Otto get their stuff for them."  
  
"Sure dad", said Otto.  
  
"No", said Lars, "It's my stuff and I want to carry it.and so does Twister!"  
  
"Um okay", said Ray, "If that's what you want."  
  
"It's what I want", said Lars firmly.  
  
"It's not what I want", protested Twister. "Trust me", said Lars grabbing his brother's collar, "It's what you want."  
  
"It's what I want", said Twister.  
  
"Well all righty than", said Ray, "Follow me."  
  
The climbed up the stairs and into the guest bedroom which was most inviting. Lars through his stuff into the closet, and Twister threw his belongings on the bed.  
  
"Um one of you could sleep on the couch", said Ray, "If you don't want to share the queen bed."  
  
"Wait", said Otto, "Twister is sleeping in my room!"  
  
"No dork", said Lars, "He's sleeping with me!"  
  
Now Lars himself didn't know why he was fighting for his brother. Maybe it was because he was scared of living in a new home like this especially the home of the kids that he tormented every day. Or maybe it was because he wanted to keep this whole family stick together things going for him. Without doubt it was because he didn't want to be a burden to the family; wanted to carry his own weight and not take up the entire house. But deep unconsciously it was because he needed his brother. He needed someone who he could relate to, and he needed a friend right now. Someone who could really listen and understand. And most of all, he needed a brother, and a brother is exactly what God had given him, and so he planned to keep it.  
  
Twister was so shocked that his brother was fighting for him that he wasn't sure if he could be happy at such depressing times. But the truth was he was delighted. Not just because he looked up to his brother, despite the appearance he gave up. But because he needed a big brother to cry on, and Otto could no way in hell do that.  
  
"Twist", said Otto, "Come on we're out of here, we don't need this."  
  
"Listen", said Lars angrily, "The twerp is staying here, in this room, with me, got it?"  
  
"No", shouted Otto back, "I don't got it! Twister needs a best friend right now, not a tyrant like brother!"  
  
"Otto", said Ray harshly.  
  
"No it's okay dad", replied Otto, "Twister will stay with me, I'll take care of it."  
  
Reggie slapped her forehead.  
  
"Come on Twist let's check out of here."  
  
"Um actually", said Twister fumbling with his words, "I'd kind of like to stay here with Lars, if that's okay."  
  
"What", exclaimed Otto, "You finally get to live here after the whole adopting you thing didn't work and now you're turning me down?"  
  
"Chill Otto", said Reggie.  
  
"We're living together", protested Twister, "It's just that-"  
  
"That you're choosing your brother over me", said Otto.  
  
"Otto", said Reggie and Ray.  
  
Otto was obviously not seeing the hurt expression in Twister's eyes, or the look of death from Lars.  
  
"Otto please", said Twister, "I just want to be with my brother right now, that's all."  
  
"Fine", said Otto, "Stay here, see if I care, but this friendship is over! And as soon as your parents die then you're moving to Clio's and I'll have a celebrating party!"  
  
Otto stormed out of the room angrily, leaving everyone with blanked expressions. Well that was pretty much all Twister could take. He burst into tears hysterical falling onto his knees. Ray wanted so bad to just hold the child, but he knew that this wasn't his territory it was Lars'.  
  
Lars went over to his brother. He knelt down and slugged an arm over his brother.  
  
"Come on Reggie", said Ray, "Let's give these two a minute."  
  
Ray and Reggie quietly left.  
  
"Now", said Ray, "Where is that brother of yours?"  
  
"The brats in his room", said Reggie.  
  
"Come on", said Ray.  
  
The two slammed the door open.  
  
"Hey", cried Otto, "It's called knocking!"  
  
"It's called being a jerk", cried Reggie, "You made Twister cry!"  
  
"Good", replied Otto, "He won't be with me so I won't be with him." "Hey", shouted Ray, "Did you ever stop to think about Twister's feelings? I know you want to help, but you were completely out of line! Twist needs his brother right now."  
  
"But dad", protested Otto, "They don't even like each other!"  
  
"It doesn't matter", replied Ray, "Do you remember when.when you're mother died?"  
  
"Kind of hard to forget something like that", said Otto.  
  
"Well do you remember how much you used to hate Reggie", asked Ray, "You were always killing each other. The two of you were always competing; hell you're still doing that. But you needed each other when mom died because you both were going through the same thing. That's why Otto, Twister needs Lars."  
  
"Oh", said Otto.  
  
"You owe him an apology", cried Reggie. "You made your best friend cry!"  
  
"Dad do I have to", asked Otto.  
  
"Ya think", replied Reggie stepping in for her dad, "You made him cry! What kind of person are you?"  
  
"Whatever Reggie", muttered Otto.  
  
"No it's not whatever. He's obviously hurting from before and trying his very best to be brave in front of you, God forbid he show any sign of weakness around his best friend; the one person whom which he's supposed to tell anything to. And now you go and say something as impulsive and rude as that! Who do you think you are to treat him like that?  
  
"Why are you defending him like this? What do you like him or something?"  
  
"UGH", cried Reggie, "Sometimes you are a real jerk."  
  
She left the room.  
  
"So dad", said Otto, "What's for dinner?"  
  
"You got to be kidding me", replied Ray, "I'm not in my right mind right now so I'm going to let this whole making your sister mad thing go, however you owe Twister an apology and you owe one to Lars too."  
  
"What, but dad!"  
  
"No buts!"  
  
Otto dropped his head and left towards the guestroom. He was about to knock but he soon heard sniffling.  
  
"Twist", Lars was saying, "Relax man, you have to quit shaking, you're going to make yourself sick."  
  
"I-I-I c-c-can't!"  
  
"Sssh", said Lars, "Come here."  
  
Soon the sniffling stopped, and nothing could be heard. Otto knocked on the door and then walked in. He found Twister and Lars laying down on the bed with Twister on Lars arm.  
  
"What do you want", said Lars harshly, who was quite mad from before, but even more steamed because he made his brother cry.  
  
It's a funny thing about siblings. You could hate each other your entire life, but the instant that your sibling is being hurt in anyway you feel this incredible urge to kill the person who is offending them. It's instinct; everyone does it.  
  
"Look I wanted to say I was sorry", said Otto, "To you Twister, and to you Lars. I didn't mean what I said and I take it back. I was just expecting a party."  
  
"Really", asked Twister.  
  
"Of course man", said Otto, "You're my best bud."  
  
"You're my best bud too", said Twister.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without ya man", said Otto.  
  
"I wouldn't even do anything without you", replied Twister.  
  
"You guys going to hug and kiss too", muttered Lars.  
  
"Funny", said Otto sarcastically, "Well I'm going to go help Reggie set the table before she starts screaming, meet you guys down in a few minutes okay?"  
  
"Bye", said both brothers.  
  
Otto got up and left the room.  
  
"I don't see why you like him as a friend", said Lars.  
  
"Hey I don't make fun of your friends." "Yes you do".  
  
"Well I'm not right now, so don't you either."  
  
"No but seriously Twist, why you let him walk all over you like that?"  
  
"That's the way Otto is."  
  
"Yeah well I wouldn't let him do that to me."  
  
"Okay look at it this way, you walk over your friends but you're still tight."  
  
"I guess. But you're my brother I don't want you to be one getting stepped on."  
  
"I'm not, really."  
  
"Well if he gives you a hard time, I'll knock his teeth out, if I won't already."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I can't stand living here!"  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Look Twister I'm real uncomfortable being here at this time, to me these people are perfect strangers. No I take that back, these people are the people that talk about me behind their back, because I beat up their kids. If it weren't for our parent's situation then they'd still hate us."  
  
"Yeah about our parents-"  
  
"Not about mom and dad, about Mr. Rocket. This is too weird."  
  
"Well don't worry about it okay? If it gets too weird for you I'll make up an excuse so you can leave or something, okay?"  
  
Lars looked at his brother, "You'd really do that for me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I thought you'd never help me."  
  
"I thought you'd never help me, but you proved me wrong. And I don't like to be wrong, so now it's my turn to prove you wrong. Now come on it's time for dinner."  
  
"Yeah speaking of which, we're having pizza, they ordered out. Should I help pay?" "Why?"  
  
"I don't even know why I ask you."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
"Come on kiddo let's go."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Look um Twist, I was thinking about going to hospital later, you want to come?"  
  
"Yeah, of course, but we'll just have to sit and wait, so why bother?"  
  
"Something to do."  
  
"Okay if that's what you want, I guess I'll tag along."  
  
"Good, now let's go."  
  
The brothers went down to the dinning room, which they found to be quite inviting towards them. They hadn't felt like eating previously but as soon as the food was laid in front of them they immediately felt pains of hunger. The two sat down and quickly gobbled down their food. No one talked on account of not knowing what was appropriate to talk about. So everyone kept their mouths shut, and Twister and Lars were grateful. Finally came end of the meal and Lars began to speak.  
  
"So how much was the pizza", asked Lars.  
  
"Huh", said Ray.  
  
"Twister and I ate one quarter of it so let us pay one quarter."  
  
"That's really not necessary", said Ray.  
  
"I insist."  
  
"Please, you're family."  
  
Lars studied Mr. Rocket trying to figure out his aim, his scheme, but came up empty handed, and decided that this man was truly a good guy. But these feelings of positivity towards the man did not last long.  
  
"Come on Twist", said Lars, "Let's go."  
  
"Uh go where", asked Ray "We're going to the hospital", said Lars.  
  
"Um I don't think if that's such a good idea."  
  
"Why not", asked Lars.  
  
"Why don't you just stay here?"  
  
"No. I'm going to the hospital with Twister."  
  
"Lars, stay."  
  
"I said I'm going", said Lars who was beginning to raise his voice.  
  
"And I said your staying", said Ray very calmly.  
  
"You're not dad", shouted Lars, "And you're not in charge of me!"  
  
With that said Lars grabbed Twister and ran out of the house.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know it's short, and I know I'm being evil by ending it there, sorry! But with school starting soon it's been a lot harder to keep writing. But great job on all of the stories everyone else has written and once more thank you to all of you that have reviewed. Thanks! 


	3. Trouble

A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed!! Thank you really! Sorry this took so long! School has been crazy ;) Well here's the story!  
  
Lars and Twister ran out of the front door towards their house. Twister didn't exactly know where he was going, but followed Lars. Mr. Rocket came out of the house after them but there wasn't much of a competition between two teenagers and an forty year old out of shape cook/manager. They made up to the drive way when Lars picked up Twister and through him into the jeep. He jumped in as well and started up the engine.  
  
"Lars", said Twister, "Calm down, Mr. Rocket just wants to talk."  
  
"You want to get out", snapped Lars.  
  
"No", admitted Twister.  
  
"Yeah that's what I thought", replied Lars, "Now keep your mouth shut."  
  
Twister did as he was told as Lars sped down the streets. Instead of his usual speeding to speed there was now a huge adrenaline rush and Lars drove like a drunken man. There were too many emotions following through his head.  
  
First his parents, there was too much depression there. Second was Twister. Having to keep Twister calm, and looking out for him was a major responsibility that held a lot of pressure and stress. Then being bossed around by Mr. Rocket that led to anger. Then running out on Mr. Rocket, which pretty much led to fear and confusion wondering on how Mr. Rocket would deal with the situation. It wasn't like he could run to his house; they were after all neighbors. Depression, stress, anger, fear, and confusion at intense stages does not lead to anything productive. But with all of those emotions flowing through his head at a very strong level it was hard to think, it was hard to live, and it sure as heck was hard to drive.  
  
Now in case you don't know, it's pretty much illegal pretty much everywhere to drive drunk and if you're giving off signals of being drunk that doesn't exactly make police officers take a high liking to you. Then when you're eyes are red from crying and you've pretty much had as much as you can take it kind gives off a crazy appearance. Sure enough Lars was called over by a cop. Lars didn't even seem to notice until Twister started talking.  
  
"Um Lars", said Twister, "I think the cop behind us wants you to pull over."  
  
"No way", said Lars, "They don't want me, I didn't do nothing wrong."  
  
"You over the speed limit?", asked Twister.  
  
"Well that can't be it", shouted Lars after admitting to himself he was very much over, "Everyone else is speeding too, I don't see him pulling them over."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
Few minutes later the sirens began to wail.  
  
"Yeah okay Lars", said Twister, "I know you always pound me when you're wrong, and I'm right which makes this even harder to tell you, but guess what? I'm right. You got to pull over."  
  
Ignoring his brother Lars shouted at the cop behind him, "What do you want?"  
  
"Here we go", muttered Twister.  
  
"Pull over", said the cops.  
  
"Shit. Why me", mumbled Lars pulling the car over.  
  
Lars stepped out of the car as the two officers ran up to him. Now so far all the officers knew was that he was a teenager that wasn't listening. Teenagers that are drunk look even worse.  
  
"Look officers", began Lars.  
  
"Do you know how fast you were going", shouted one of the officers.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you're doing", yelled another.  
  
"We were behind you for five minutes!"  
  
"I'm sorry", shouted Lars, "But shut-up! I can't take anymore of this!"  
  
"Are you drunk", asked an officer.  
  
"No I'm not drunk", snapped Lars.  
  
"You're eyes are red", said the other officer.  
  
"I'M NOT DRUNK", shouted Lars.  
  
"Okay no need to get hostile now", said another officer who was mentally profiling him as a crazy.  
  
"I'm not", screamed Lars, "Leave me alone!"  
  
"Exc-", began the officer but was cut off by Lars who had collapsed onto the ground.  
  
He started to cry. There was no more he could take for tonight. The officer went to bend down to console him and figure out what was going on when Twister jumped out.  
  
"Hey", shouted Twister, "Don't you touch him! You're not arresting him!"  
  
Twister ran over to his brother and hugged him.  
  
"You can't take him!"  
  
"Okay now let's everybody calm down", said the officer.  
  
"Now who are you", asked the other officer.  
  
"His brother", said Twister still grasping to his brother, afraid that if he let go he'd be parted with his only family left.  
  
"What's going on here", asked the cop.  
  
"Our parents are in the hospital", Twister said with no emotion except anger towards the officers, "And they're going to die! And we want to see them! Our parents were on the bus this morning! They were shot! We want to see them! Don't you arrest my brother!"  
  
"You were off to the hospital", asked the officer much more kindly now.  
  
"YES", screamed Twister.  
  
"Son", said the officer, "How old are you?"  
  
"Eleven", shouted Twister.  
  
"Um yeah", said the officer, "But how old is your brother?"  
  
"He's seventeen and three quarters", shouted Twister.  
  
"Call back up", whispered one officer.  
  
The other one left.  
  
"Okay now I'm Officer Smith", said Officer Smith, "We're not going to hurt you guys okay? You want to stand up kid?"  
  
"NO", shouted Twister still holding a tight fix on his brother.  
  
"All right", said the officer, "What's your name?"  
  
"Twister!"  
  
"All right, no need to yell now."  
  
"YES THERE IS! You want to kill my brother!"  
  
"Why we would want to do that? Who gave you that idea?"  
  
"Bad guys go to the electric chair", shouted Twister who had lost all common sense by now much like Lars.  
  
"No one is going to kill your brother", said Smith, "We just want to talk to you guys okay? Now what's your brother's name?"  
  
"Lars!"  
  
"Okay can I talk to Lars alone?"  
  
"NO! NO!"  
  
"Okay, okay, that's all right. Lars you still okay? Can't really see you with your brother in the way."  
  
Lars had recollected himself by now, and stood up. He let Twister grab on his leg as tightly as possible. He rubbed his brother's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay Twist", he said.  
  
"Now", said Smith, "Let's just talk a few things through now."  
  
Soon another sirened car came up. Only inside held a social worker; that was back-up.  
  
"Whose that", demanded Lars.  
  
"This is our friend", said Smith.  
  
"That's not a cop", inquired Lars, "So that means.it's a social worker!"  
  
"Well yes", said Smith.  
  
"Hi", said a lady, "I'm Mrs. Anderson. Now let's sort a few things through okay?"  
  
"NO", shouted Twister.  
  
"Twist", said Lars, "Calm down, everything will be fine."  
  
"Actually", said Smith, "I really hate doing this, and I'm sorry sons, but Twister you have to go with Mrs. Anderson for custody, and Lars you have to come with me for driving. I'm very sorry boys."  
  
"NOOOO", shouted Twister.  
  
Lars bent down on a knee and put both hands on his brother's shoulders.  
  
"Listen to me", said Lars, "Listen. You listening?"  
  
The cops gave the brothers a minute considering the circumstances.  
  
"Yeah", said Twister.  
  
"Okay now here's what you're going to do. You're going to go NICELY with Mrs. Anderson, and when you get wherever she's bringing you and you're going to wait for me to get there. I'm going to go Officer Smith, get a bail and then come pick you up."  
  
"Son I'm sorry", said Mrs. Anderson, "But we can't grant you custody."  
  
"Then I'll have Mr. Rocket go get him", barked Lars at Mrs. Anderson, then towards Twister, "Everything is going to be okay. I'll talk to Officer Shelly and she'll explain the whole custody crap okay? This is only for a few temporary hours. Give me a hug."  
  
Twister leapt into his brother's arms and held his brother's back tightly but still no tears came. He just held on, and on and on.  
  
"Come on boys", said Smith, "It's time to go."  
  
"NO", shouted Twister, "I'm staying with Lars!!! I want my brother!"  
  
Things started to happen so quickly but all Twister knew was that he was being pulled away by another officer and being separated from his brother who now had on handcuffs.  
  
"Remember what I told you", said Lars as he was being put in the car, "And please calm down!"  
  
Twister bit and fought as hard as he could to stop that car from leaving him. And despite the two officers, (one had came with Mrs. Anderson) and Mrs. Anderson pulling him as gently as they could into the car he was still was able to not get in. But when that cop car pulled away with his brother he collapsed and fainted.  
  
  
  
Coming Soon:  
  
  
  
"You get one call", said Smith.  
  
"So you guys really do say that", said Lars.  
  
Smith glanced at look at him.  
  
"Uh right", said Lars embarrassed.  
  
Lars picked up the phone and began to dial.  
  
"Um hi Mr. Rocket", said Lars, "You'll never guess where I am."  
  
"Um Lars", said Mr. Rocket, "Where are you? Well never mind that. I've got something to tell you."  
  
"Can't be as big as what I have in store for you."  
  
"I think it can. The hospital called, it's about your parents." 


	4. Custody

A/N: Thank you to all that reviewed! And to Hannah-Cassidy, hi! I'm having "serious" problems with ff.net and its not letting me review stories. However I read your story RockeTitanic, and I think its great! Never stop writing girl! And congrats on the new chapt!  
  
Oh and Michelle, wow you really hit the nail on the head! You almost predicted what happens exactly! Great mind thinks alike, lol. Hope I didn't take the surprise away for ya. It's not exactly the same, so please keep reading. Thanks everyone!  
  
And especially thanks to Sailor Vegeta who reads all of my stories and is one heck of an awesome writer, you rock!  
  
  
  
Lars had recently fainted and now was now being consoled by the police officers. They truly could sympathize for the teen and knew that his life would be changed forever. But even as they comforted the teen (Officer Shelly had instructed them to do so, and not put him in jail), their minds were on other topics. No one could stop thinking about the child. The teen would go through a grieving process and bounce back eventually, but the child? The child who had seemed so upset to begin with but not showing any emotion towards the topic of his parents. How could someone so young who was hiding so many mixed emotions in last?  
  
  
  
Twister had immediately been sent to a temporary foster home. There were a few other children all of which that had been either runaways or beat. He didn't feel like talking to them, and he sure as hell didn't want to relate to them. This was all going to be over soon. He refused to accept any food, drink, or solace from the people. He wouldn't communicate in any way his emotions or wants to anyone. Trouble was something he was often in; not deep trouble but just being able to bend the rules. He was quite comfortable putting himself in a vulnerable position to being yelled at.  
  
Things only worsened when Mrs. Potter (the home keeper) received news of parent's death. She talked on the phone for a while, about an hour and then with tears in her eyes started to gather Twister's few belongings, his head- set, a lollipop, and a jacket. And although she felt pain for the child there was an open window from his house of hell he was living in that would set him free.  
  
He wouldn't have to change schools, change areas, change anything, except homes, and only one home over too. But tell the child of a new found pain she would not. That would be someone else's. He would only resent the truth for life if she were to tell him, for he resented her, and so she was glad she didn't have to say anything. Telling children that both their parents are dead is no light conversation.  
  
  
  
When Mr. Rocket entered the police station he was immediately asked to sign papers of different natures. Then he was allowed to see Lars. Lars was slumped in a chair with red eyes gazing out into space. Lars got up and walked over to Ray.  
  
"I'm sorry", was all Lars said.  
  
Lars needed someone to cry on, to lean on, or someone that he could just be able to know had his back. So making peace with Ray was the first thing on his mind.  
  
Ray put a hand on his shoulder, "Let's get you home huh? We got some talking to do."  
  
"We get Twist first right", asked Lars.  
  
"Of course. And um speaking of which he doesn't know, so do you want me to tell him?"  
  
"No. He's my brother, I'll do it."  
  
"You're a pretty good kid, you know that?"  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Yeah you are. Now let's go, we really have a lot to talk about."  
  
The two left the station and then into the car. Ray was so nervous; he had no idea how to tell Lars the news.  
  
"Um Lars, I have to tell you something."  
  
But then Ray noticed something; Lars was asleep. He decided not to bother him, for he remembered what it was like when his wife died. All he wanted to do was sleep, sleep forever because when he slept he didn't live, and that was good, because when he lived he cried. But that eventually turned back into his regular life, and he knew that there was a grieving process that Lars would go through, but what had him worried as well was Twister. Twister had showed no sign of depression towards his parent's situation. Only to being too overwhelmed with Otto's comments; that was it.  
  
He kept his thoughts to himself, and decided to let fate drive for once.  
  
"Maurice", said Mrs. Potter for the trillionth time, "Can we talk?"  
  
Finally Twister decided talking would be appropriate.  
  
"Okay bitch, let's talk, my name ain't Maurice, so since your wrong why don't you go screw your husband and feel better?" Mrs. Potter was so taken back by the hostility and language used that she almost slapped the child right into next Wednesday. She marched off furiously knowing better to raise her voice to a child in a position such as "Maurice."  
  
Twister smirked finally using words that Lars did when he was mad finally came in handy. That woman wouldn't bother him all night now. Now usually Twister would have felt bad for making a woman upset, and usually Twister would have never even thought to use that language as a solution to annoyance. But this wasn't a usual situation. Things seemed to no longer matter. Nothing mattered. All he wanted right now was his brother to come and get him, storm out of the place, and then maybe hit someone for treating his brother so poorly, (despite the warm efforts of hospitality that had been shown to him).  
  
After what seemed like forever help came. Although it wasn't exactly his brother, (his brother was still sleeping in the car) Mr. Rocket would suffice. Twister ran over to Mr. Rocket happily.  
  
"Hey there Twister", said Mr. Rocket, "You go wait in the car okay? I'll be out there in a few minutes, I hope anyway. Got to clear some paperwork, understand?"  
  
"Sure", said Twister happily.  
  
"Oh your brother is in the car too", said Mr. Rocket, "He's sleeping th-"  
  
"Really", cried Twister excitedly, "Good! Bye!"  
  
"Bye Twister", called Mr. Rocket after the sprinting child.  
  
"Now about that paperwork", muttered Mr. Rocket.  
  
~Car~  
  
"Lars, wake up", cried Twister, "Come on, wake up!"  
  
"Huh wha", mumbled Lars, "Oh Twister hey!"  
  
The two brothers hugged. Only Lars didn't let go, instead he pulled his brother out of his grip slowly and put his hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Twister", said Lars, "We need to talk now."  
  
"What's wrong", asked Twister sensing unwanted emotions by the tone of his brother's voice.  
  
"Um", said Lars, not able to find the words, and easily choking on them, "Mom and dad, they um passed away a few hours ago."  
  
"What", exclaimed Twister, "They're dead?!"  
  
Lars nodded his head solemnly.  
  
"They can't die", shouted Twister, "They're not supposed to die! I hate them! They shouldn't of left us! They can't be dead! It's a mistake! Maybe the hospital made a mistake, that's it! Mom and dad wouldn't leave us! They wouldn't die!"  
  
Lars embraced his brother to stop the rampage.  
  
"Sshh", he soothed, "It's okay. Ssshh."  
  
And then it was over. As quick as it had started it was over. Lars rocked his brother back and forth like a mother rocks a newborn baby. He kept rocking him gently back and forth holding him, and protecting him, and in protecting his brother he protected himself.  
  
When Ray came out he found Lars holding his brother, both asleep. However as soon as the car door opened Lars awoke.  
  
"Hey", said Lars weakly.  
  
"How's Twister", asked Mr. Rocket.  
  
"I told him", said Lars.  
  
Ray started up the engine. Twister shook and lifted his head.  
  
"Ssh go back to sleep", said Lars.  
  
Twister half awake nodded and placed his head once more on his brother.  
  
Ray just wanted to break down and cry right then and there.  
  
"You okay", asked Ray.  
  
"Who me", asked Lars.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I guess so. It's just that I really don't have time to "grieve" and all because I got to figure out a lot of stuff."  
  
"Like? What could be more important than this?"  
  
"A few things; living arrangements, Twister, and money. I don't know where my parents are having live with in their will, but I swear if I don't like the family members I'm going with I'm going to do something about it, and there is no way they're splitting me and Twist up. You don't think that they would? Do you?"  
  
"Well um, that's what I kind need to talk to you about."  
  
"I mean that's not going to happen. It can't happen. I'll make sure of it. Plus I'm almost eighteen! I'll get custody of Twist legally anyway. Besides I can pull off an eighteen year old, so there really ain't much of a problem. My birthday is only a few months away."  
  
Then Lars became quiet.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Just thinking. Turning eighteen is scary enough, but without parents? Damn."  
  
Ray rubbed the teenager's back with his free hand.  
  
"Things will work out."  
  
"How can you be so sure", said Lars who was about to cry.  
  
"Well you see when the hospital called, you're parents weren't dead. They were almost dead."  
  
Ray could have slapped himself right then and there. That wasn't exactly how he had pictured phrasing it.  
  
"I mean your parents wanted to talk to me. They told me to tell you and Twister that they love you both very much. But they also had to talk to me. There was a last minute change in the will."  
  
"Oh", inquired Lars.  
  
"Yeah, um it appears that you're going to be living with me now. You and Twister are now legally under my custody." 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for the advice that was given to me, also special thanks to Victoria Elizabeth who made me feel better on my stupid mistakes. Also thanks to Perished hope for the examples!  
  
Lars' jaw could not have dropped to the ground any faster.  
  
"I hope that's okay", continued Ray.  
  
"Uh- yeah, yeah! No moving! No changes, yeah I can definitely live with that!"  
  
And that was it. No more said. The ride home was quiet, and so it should have been. Lars stayed awake with Ray feeling he had a duty to, but as for Twister, well Twister slept. When the three got home the Rocket children had stayed up eagerly awaiting them. Lars carried the sleeping Twister in and quickly went up to their room.  
  
"So Dad", said Otto, "How's Twist?"  
  
"What he means to say", said Reggie, "How are both of them?"  
  
"Who cares about Lars", remarked Otto.  
  
"Hey", snapped Ray, "They are BOTH part of this family now. They are BOTH going to be living here, and they are BOTH going to be treated with the same amount of respect. You two now have an older brother. Take advantage of it, and look for the positive for a change."  
  
"What can be positive about Lars", inquired Otto.  
  
"He can drive you two school."  
  
"Awesome", cried Otto.  
  
"Otto", snapped Reggie, "Could you for once stop thinking about yourself?!"  
  
"Reggie's right Otto", said Ray, "Now back to them. Lars seems to be taking the news like a normal person. Right now he's just grateful to not have to move and is grateful for his brother. Twister however, I don't know and I don't want to make any conclusions before I'm sure."  
  
"Sure about what dad", asked Otto.  
  
"I'm not saying. I don't want you kids to accidentally have whatever I'm worrying about slip. Now off to bed. Oh and there will be no school tomorrow for any of you guys. I want to sort this whole family thing out tomorrow, understood?"  
  
The two nodded and then ran upstairs to their rooms.  
  
Ray slumped down on the couch. He couldn't believe what was happening. He had offered to take on two more kids. TWO! How could he possibly even afford them never less make sure that his family and their family would mix well together? But then he was already worried about Twister like a son, so maybe that was a good sign. And Lars did seem like a good lad that knew right from wrong. But then again he knew Twister for forever and Lars well Lars and he might not exactly mix. Did that still constitute as a family?  
  
So Ray called Tito at 2 in the morning to discuss his problems. Surprisingly enough Tito did not want to talk and told Ray that if he was planning on accomplishing anything that he would need sleep and so he sent Ray off to sleep.  
  
In the morning Lars reminded Twister of their parents deaths and now told him about their custody and new arrangements. Twister said nothing, and showed no sign of concern.  
  
The two of them went down for breakfest to their surprise and the Rocket children the kitchen held all sorts of eggs, bagels, fruits, and other goodies.  
  
"All of you sit", said Ray, "We have many things to discuss. Now as well all know there are now two new members in this family. "Legally" they are now you're step siblings, now I know this is weird for all of you considering the fact that you've been friends for forever. But I expect you all to treat each other like siblings, you know in a nice way. Now Twister and Lars, would you two like to share a room?"  
  
"Whatever works", said Lars.  
  
"Can't Twister live in my room", asked Otto.  
  
"Otto", said Reggie quietly but harshly, "Don't start putting pressure on him again. You'll be together now more than ever so quit it."  
  
"Well I think Twister will go with Lars, if that's okay with you two."  
  
"That's fine with us", said Lars.  
  
"All right", said Ray, "Now as for your home. I am more than perfectly aware that you Lars will be turning eighteen in a couple of months. Then you will be granted full custody of Twister if so desire, which I'm thinking you might want."  
  
"No offense", said Lars, "But yes."  
  
"Well then", said Ray, "We'll just leave your house the way it is, and when you turn eighteen and have a steady job you can move back into it." "Thanks", said Lars.  
  
"Of course", replied Ray, "So we all agree that this is temporary?"  
  
"Yes", said Lars, as if only his vote counted.  
  
"Well then", said Ray, "Until then would you like to move all of your stuff into here?"  
  
"You know", said Lars, "It'll be okay. We'll share the bed, get some of our stuff that we can move with our hands, and that's it. That's all we need."  
  
"That's very accommodating of you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
But there was a problem. A problem that would unfold before all of their eyes. Twister had remained silent through the entire conversation, even though it concerned him as much as it concerned Lars. He just remained silent, taking in and disposing as much as possible.  
  
Tomorrow was Saturday, and then Sunday, and then back to school. Something told Twister that things were going to be different. On Monday his new life was going to start.  
  
  
  
On Monday Twister found himself being avoided by everyone in school. None of his friends talked to him, the teachers let him off easily, and kids in the hall quieted when he passed. Even Reggie, Otto, and Sammy were quiet at lunch and had no particular topic in mind, and said nothing.  
  
Twister told Lars about it, and Lars surprisingly enough to Twister told him it was just because people felt bad and didn't know what to say. In response Twister said that he wasn't so sure if he liked it. And in response to that Lars replied with, "Take advantage of it, and enjoy if you can." And from that led, to Lars wanting to talk to his brother about everything that had been happening. That was it before Twister drastically changed the subject.  
  
Lars found it odd that his brother showed no emotion or concern towards the topic especially when Lars had cried a bit himself. Yet Twister had shown no depression, or anger towards the situation. Even Lars had cursed and was ready to kill the people who had killed his parents. However Twister thought nothing of it, or so it seemed.  
  
Ray brought up the problem with Lars, but only once in fear of not wanting the teen to reminisce and feel more saddened by his missing parents. However the conversation was not one Lars wished to blow off. In fact he contributed to the conversation many new attributes that he had communicated with his brother about the topic and every time Twister acted as nothing had happened. However he did not act as if everything was fine. Sure, when talking to him there was no doubt in anyone's mind that anything as tragic as the death of two parents had occurred. Yet in his behavior there were many symptoms. Withdrawal from everything; no surfing, skateboarding, and especially no video taking. He came home from school, went to the room he shared with his brother, did his homework, (wanting to reason to cause trouble), studied hard, and avoided everyone. However the pleasant break of Lars intruding, was invited.  
  
It was quite obvious that he longed to be near his brother, and it was also apparent that he was more comfortable when with his brother. But by him being with his brother, Lars noticed more things. Shakiness, sleep deprivation, clinginess to objects, head aches, stomach aches, and more than normal amounts of zoning out.  
  
It had become quite clear to both Ray, Lars, and hell everyone that Twister needed to be sat down and talked to. However what proved the everyone that this "chat" was more than needed when Twister had come home with a bloody lip, swollen eye, broken wrist, stitches needed, and two weeks suspension from school. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow thanks to all of you who have reviewed for this story and my most sincerest apology on its delay. Just been really hectic. Special shout out to Hannah-Cassidy!! Fabulous job on your stories girl! Cannot wait for more from you! Fantastic new chapter!! GREAT JOB GIRL! Keep it up! Okay and thanks for all of the advice I've been given! And once again sorry for the delay!  
  
Twister hadn't really said anything to his defense. Yes defense. It was soon found out that despite the immense beating Twister had taken, the school had soon informed them that he was actually victorious and had beat the crap out of three other guys and they were in the hospital and were not going to be coming out of the hospital for a few days due to damages. No one had ever known that Twister could fight that well to actually win a fight against three solo handedly. After going to the emergency room, (Lars had insisted he only take his brother, just given the social security stuff) they had returned Lars still without a story.  
  
Twister had said nothing about the fight and changed the subject numerous times until finally Lars grabbed his brother's face to get his attention, asked him what happened resulting in Twister hitting his own brother to get free and not speaking for the rest of the trip. Twister had soon found himself on a violent streak and it scared him, yet intrigued him. Secretly though the whole fighting was not what he was truly concentrated on. He was just using it so that maybe he wouldn't have to think about things such as his parents who he still had not yet truly grieved over. When they returned home Twister went up to Otto's room not even wanting dinner. He passed by Reggie and Otto without explanation or care for the conversation that they truly wanted to have.  
  
Lars went into the kitchen to be greeted by Ray.  
  
"Well", asked Ray.  
  
"Nothing", cried Lars, "He won't say anything! He even hit me! I'm gonna kill that kid!"  
  
Now Ray knew that Lars wasn't truly mad at his brother who had become so dear to him, but he was just overly frustrated with the situation that he had found himself in and over whelmed just by life.  
  
"I can't stand that kid", repeated Lars, "He won't say nothing! He keeps acting like nothing is going down when the whole world is going straight to hell! Why won't he say anything? Why can't I figure this crap out? Why in the world would he have a reason to beat up three kids?"  
  
"Well the school called and they told me that he got into the fight with the three kids and Reggie, Sammy, and Otto pretty much confirmed it what the school had said. They were in the back of the room and one kid was just throwing little pieces of paper at him. Twister told him to cut it out, the kid didn't and then in the lunchroom Twister just pretty much lost it and attacked the kid pounding him into the ground. Two friends of the kid jumped in to try and help their friend but Twister had them on the ground too and pretty much did more damage to them then they were able to do to him."  
  
"Where the hell did he get the adrenaline to do that?"  
  
"What do you mean", inquired Ray.  
  
"I mean there is no way that Twister could have the strength to beat up three other kids that were attacking him."  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
"Well something must have been stored, built up and then snapped enough so that he had the energy to literally beat three other kids. What is though? What is holding in? It has to be something. There is no way he could have had that enough adrenaline in his body to give him the nerve and strength to do what he did. I mean no one gets that emotional over someone throwing paper at them!"  
  
Ray was taken back by the intelligence that the "dirt bag" teenager possessed. Lars never ceased to amaze him. But after the initial shock of Lars' logic wore off and his opinion registered Ray found only one logical and quite obvious answer that had actually been bothering for him for some time now.  
  
"Son", said Ray gently, "I don't know how to say this without bringing out unwanted emotions, but I am almost positive that this is dealing with your parent's death. Hell, Lars the kid didn't even cry at the funeral. He didn't go crazy when it happened, or completely lose his cool where most kids in his situation would have lost it. He had to move and undergo enormous alterations in his life and not even a cry from frustration and just being overwhelmed with the changes. It's all been building up, and now it's coming out."  
  
"Yeah", said Lars weakly, "That makes sense."  
  
"So what do you want to do about it?"  
  
"Please Ray", said Lars, "I know that you've let me had it my way, the way I want things with Twister, and let me handle him as the parent, just like I pleaded to have it. And trust me, I've been real appreciative that you've given me that respect and given me that responsibility, but right now I don't know. I'm lost Ray, I got nothing to say to think or just to even feel. Please could you deal with him and I'll take a back seat? I call shotgun on this one if you take the driver's wheel. Please, I need help and this isn't exactly a conversation I want to be having. I mean they were my parents too you know what I'm saying? Please do this, I can't take anymore drama, I've had enough and I'm afraid I'll do something wrong. I can't take anymore pressure from this. Please help me."  
  
Ray once again amazed and taken back by the teenager, but this time by accepting that he needed help, something that he was sure to bring up with Otto for Otto never asked for help, too stubborn.  
  
Ray walked over to the teenager that was now sulking in his seat. He bent down to the teenager and put his hands on his shoulders.  
  
"You are a very responsible young adult", said Ray, "And you are going to be very successful in life. Of course I'll help you out. You go take a shower and go to bed, you've had a long day. And please don't worry, I'm sure everything will turn out fine."  
  
Lars smiled, "Thanks Ray, that means a lot to me."  
  
Ray returned the smile as the teen walked out.  
  
~Otto's Room~  
  
"So what do you want to play now you guys", asked Reggie, "I'm getting bored of CandyLand."  
  
"Why don't we call the squid", asked Otto, "Doesn't feel like a party or anything without him."  
  
"Um Otto", said Reggie, "It's not a party."  
  
"Well it could be", snapped Otto.  
  
"Please stop fighting", begged Twister, "My head feels like its going to explode."  
  
"Sorry Twist", said the two in unison.  
  
"Um Twist", said Reggie, "Speaking of your headache want to tell us how you acquired it?"  
  
"You were there", spat Twister.  
  
"Yeah but um we didn't really understand the whole thing", replied Reggie searching for the right words, "Why Twist? Why? What's going on with you?  
  
"Yeah pal", said Otto, "You're not the same anymore. I mean ever since-"  
  
"Ever since what", snapped Otto, "Ever since my parents were murdered? Huh? Ever since my entire family has tried to been my best friend ever since that. Ever since no one says anything to me in the hall? Ever since I had to leave my entire house to live in a freakin room that's not even mine, a room that I have to share with my older brother, share the same closet, hell we share the same bed, Otto! Ever since I had to restart my entire life to fit around someone's life plan for me, a plan that I might not be able to go with it. A plan that I find quite easily! Nothing stays, nothing's golden, and the only constant stability I can count is change! So Otto tell me, have I changed? Ever since what?"  
  
Otto and Reggie with faces paler than the palest white, tried their best to find someway to console their friend and find someway to respond that would suit everyone's needs. Not truly able to appreciate and register the actual problems that had been going on in their friend's life. The confusion and anger and angst held within the child was so immense that instead of him dealing with it, he through it in a box and locked it up inside.  
  
"Twist", started Otto, and that was all Twister needed to go over the end. That was all the "talk back" that he needed to just go crazy.  
  
Twister pounced on Otto striking him and choking him somehow at the same time. Reggie ran out of the room calling for her father to come up and save his son from Twister's grasp.  
  
"DAD", she shrieked, "TWISTER IS KILLING OTTO!"  
  
Ray ran up the stairs as fast as could, his heart pounding and fear with each step he took. How in the world was he to handle this? Soon after his feeling up the stairs and into Otto's room he was followed by Lars who also had heard the desperate plea from Reggie.  
  
Ray picked up Twister by the shirt and held him back as the child furiously fought to free himself and once more attack Otto. Screaming at the top of his lungs and punching everything in sight to free himself, Ray restrained the child by wrapping Twister's arm around him and holding him tightly. In response to this Twister screamed bloody murder.  
  
Reggie helped her brother up whose face was now bloody but not nearly enough to leave a bruise. Twister hadn't truly wanted to hurt Otto yet he wanted to kill someone, something inside that Twister couldn't control. A feeling that was eating him alive and burning him within and yet he refused to face it and so to avoid it he let it out in the most destructive ways. Twister still fighting to free himself from his Ray's grasp was watched in awe by everyone.  
  
Ray shook the child strongly in hopes of stopping the excessive rampage but only caused more frustration and anger. Now in addition to the struggling Twister began to kick aimlessly around him.  
  
"Reggie, Otto", yelled Ray, "Go over to Sam's now!"  
  
The two Rocket children fled from the scene but left Twister still trying to furiously free himself from their father. They knew that their father would not physically hurt him but he would be able to calm Twister and figure out what was wrong.  
  
Lars ran over to his brother and knelt down being sure to avoid his brother's kicks.  
  
"TWISTER", he shouted, "STOP NOW! WHAT IS GOING ON?"  
  
"I CAN'T", shrieked Twister who collapsed onto the floor. Ray going down with the child and still restraining him found himself kneeling as the child wept openly.  
  
"Are you going to stop trying to destroy everything", asked Lars in a firm yet gentle tone.  
  
Twister didn't respond but started to sob. Ray let the child go to see him fall even further down to the floor and sink his hands into his head.  
  
"I WANT MY MOM", wailed Twister to really no one.  
  
Lars grabbed the child and held him as tight as he could. The affection was returned for Twister gripped his brother's back as tight as he could. Then he passed out. Reality had finally caught up with him. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews. Mean a lot!  
  
  
  
"Lars", screamed Twister, "I'm going to get you back!"  
  
"Yeah", cried Lars, "Bring it on! I didn't do it anyway!"  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"Yeah I am."  
  
"Boys", cried Mrs. Rodreguiz, "No fighting at the table."  
  
"Yes mom", chorused the two boys.  
  
"So boys what do you have planned for this weekend", asked Mr. Rodreguiz.  
  
"Nothing", said the two.  
  
"Good", said Mr. Rodreguiz, "Cause then you two can help me with the chores."  
  
"I told you to do this jobs", cried Mrs. Rodreguiz.  
  
"Oh come on", pleaded the father, "I don't want to know them myself!"  
  
"Ha", started Twister.  
  
"Ha", finished Lars.  
  
"Oh my goodness", cried Mrs. Rodreguiz, "Who broke the blender!?!!"  
  
Mr. Rodreguiz's eyes bulged. He quickly took out two ten-dollar bills and waved them at his sons.  
  
"We did it", cried the sons. "Got to go, bus!"  
  
"You don't take a bus", called the mother after them.  
  
Ten Hours Later.  
  
Twister and Lars were sitting watching TV together.  
  
"On later news a bus shooting killing two people, a married couple with two children. The attack-"  
  
  
  
Twister woke up drenched in sweat from his dream. The dream replayed itself thousands of times in his head. It wasn't scary, it wasn't anything, except painful. The last time he had saw his parents, and then the first and last time he saw his parents on TV. It was real, and he had been running from reality, running and running and now even his dreams he could not escape it.  
  
He woke to find himself being closely monitored by his older brother and Ray.  
  
"Feel better", asked Lars very much concerned.  
  
"Huh", asked Twister so completely out of it.  
  
Lars smiled and took a seat on their bed next to him. He rubbed his brother's back.  
  
"Twister", said Ray, "Obviously this isn't you."  
  
"What are you talking about", asked Twister.  
  
"Twist", said Lars, "How could you forget so quickly that you collapsed from everything, how could you forget that you put three people in the hospital, and how could you forget already that you were ready to kill your best friend?"  
  
"I'm sorry", said Twister to really nobody.  
  
"Twister", said Ray, "You need to get some help."  
  
"What do you mean help", asked Twister, "Lars what's he talking about?"  
  
"Well", said Lars biting his lip, "I'm not really sure if I'm all for this, but if you're going to keep this up, then well I'm not sure if there are any other choices."  
  
"What's going on", demanded Twister.  
  
"See this is what I'm talking about Twister", cried Lars somewhat upset, "Why are you being so violent? I mean this whole attitude thing, you were never like this!"  
  
"Well its not just me", cried Twister defensively, "It's you too! You're all weird now!"  
  
"What", spat Lars.  
  
"I don't know", cried Twister, "Things are too different! And I know I haven't really thought about mom and dad, because it's too upsetting! They're dead! They're not going to come back to make us stop fighting, they're not going to come back to make me eat whatever, they're not going to come through those doors one more time Lars! Do you understand?"  
  
Lars was now looking away for he was crying, "Oh leave me alone Twister!"  
  
"Why", screamed Twister, "You suck at everything too!"  
  
"Huh", cried Lars completely off guard.  
  
"I can't stand you anymore", screamed Twister out of his mind, "The way you steal the covers at night! The way you have your stupid schoolbooks scattered all over the floor when I come in, and you don't even do your homework! Or how about the fact that you have all the clothes folded in our closet! I like the whole un-ironed look! I also like eating in the bed! Why do you get so upset if there are a few crumbs? And I can't stand the fact that you have to have the windows at a certain stupid thing so the light comes in at a stupid angle! And another thing, our room is freezing! Do we have to keep the windows open at night! Want to know something? You think it's freezing too, because if you didn't then you wouldn't steal the covers!"  
  
That was it. Lars exploded and tackled his brother and started pounding him and choking him. Twister responded by fighting back.  
  
Ray went to break up the two but then he stopped himself. He let them fight because he noticed something. The two weren't going to kill each other, and the two weren't trying to hurt each other, and the two weren't trying to see who was better, because they weren't really fighting. It wasn't a brutal match it was just sibling rivalry, like the way they had used to fight, this was the best thing for them; they were finally being themselves with each other.  
  
So Ray left them to each other to go think over a few things. Finally the two ceased their fight and laid on their back staring up at the ceiling. They burst out laughing.  
  
"We're going to make it huh", said Twister.  
  
"You betcha", replied Lars.  
  
  
  
It was soon quite evident that the best thing for Twister and Lars to stop putting their lives on hold. So as long as no one found out Ray let the two live in their own home, under Lars' custody. The illegal months passed and finally Lars got legal custody of Twister. Sure whenever they needed something Ray was there for them. And in this process Ray was able to heal from his own loss.  
  
  
  
A/N: There will be one more chapter to follow up this one. Please review, and thanks it means a lot! 


End file.
